Watchful Eyes
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: Nina is suspicious of her sister's strange behavior and overnight disappearances. She decides to investigate, and what she finds more than shocks her. Language warning.


**Watchful Eyes**

I sighed in disapproval of my sister's coming home so late.

Yes, she is a full grown woman, and yes, she is my enemy, but she is still my sister and I somewhat care about her. She could get murdered out there in the night, and I'm not one to let anyone steal my job.

Jin had been working constantly, and he promised that he wouldn't need my assistance for a while, since most of it was just paperwork from some oil fields he was trying to claim.

So in the meantime, my sister and I have occupied the same apartment, just like old times, I guess.

But then again, maybe not. She's never home, which isn't that bad, really, but I hate the feeling of curiosity. I hate Anna, but I hate thinking that Anna is doing this to me on purpose even more, and I want to get to the root of this and figure out how I can ruin it for her.

Speak of the devil, the tumblers on the door turned and in walked Anna, a long sigh escaping her as she eyed me.

"What are you doing up so late?" She asked, beginning to take out an earring.

"What are you doing just coming in this late? What the hell were you doing all night?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes, "Mind your own business."

I stood and followed her into the kitchen. "Look, I don't give a damn where you go, you skank. It's the fact that you and I are the only ones who live here, and you not being here half the time makes me want to rent out the apartment in my name only. Why don't you just go live with whatever guy was desperate enough to get with you, and leave me no worries?"

She laughed one syllable, "Ha! It's not your concern who I see, if I'm seeing anyone at all! You keep to your business, I'll keep to mine. Yes?"

"No! Why don't you just tell me wherever it is you're going and when you're going so I know when to celebrate your being gone?"

She sighed angrily and went to her bedroom, "Fuck off!" She slammed the door.

I threw a plate at her, but she closed her door too fast and it shattered against the wooden surface.

Now I'm determined to figure out just what's going on.

~...~

It was the crack of dawn when I heard someone laughing and trying to stifle it. Knowing the only other person who lives here, I went to the guilty one's room and pressed my ear against the door.

"...Yeah, I did enjoy last night..." Anna giggled, "Of course! What? No, no I didn't tell her..."

Obviously she was on the phone, but at 6 am? And I was positive I'm the 'her' she didn't tell. This could be my first clue, so I listened closer.

"Tonight? Yes...okay, I'll meet you there," She purred into the phone, "...until then..."

Realizing she was done, I somersaulted back to my room and silently shut the door. Tonight, I was going to get my answer. After all, I am a trained assassin, and I'll be going on a mission to figure out why Anna comes home so happy in the wee hours of the morning.

Later, when Anna had asked me if I was upset at her, I just shook my head, turning the page of my book.

"I'm always going to be upset at you," I answered, "Especially when I don't have a reason to be."

She just rolled her eyes and I noticed her dress.

"Going out to see your mystery man again?"

She scoffed. "What gave you that impression?"

"So there _is_ a mystery man, you admit." I chuckled, relishing in my brief victory, "And that's quite a sexy dress."

"Ha! I always wear sexy dresses, you know that."

"Yes. But I've never seen that much of your breasts before. It's a new record, sis. Plus, short _and_ tight, with thigh high lace stockings? What does he, pay your bills?"

"Whatever. Yeah, I'm going out, alright? Leave me alone, and just stay here on your lonesome!" The door slammed shortly after, and the screeching of the tires signaled that she was taking her car for the night.

When she wasn't too far, but a good distance away, I took off my robe to reveal dark clothes and ran to my motorcycle, starting it up as I chased after her.

Anna's license plate gave her away, only she would have 'Nina Killer'. And why? Because I had 'Anna Killer'.

She sped but followed the speed limit, to my surprise, as I followed her in secrecy for about an hour. I stayed a car away from her, so she wouldn't see me, but I never lost sight of her.

Moments later, she pulled into a place that gave a Bar-Nightclub feel. I noted that as I parked on the other side of the lot, watching her walk inside, switching, as always.

I came inside and scanned the room for her, and I was really lucky, because a flash of brown hair and the tail of the long bow of her short dress slipped into a curtained-off back room.

I barely pushed back the curtain with a finger before I could see her leg, and hear her voice.

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

I rolled my eyes as I listened for a reply.

"Yes. Your presence signifies that I shall get what I want tonight."

I froze. I knew that voice.

"Of course, _Mishima-sama_, it's what I want, too."

Kazuya? _Kazuya!_ Kazuya Mishima! Her boss?

"Then let's not waste any time."

"You don't want to drink first?"

"No. Because this," I saw his hand pull her leg closer to him, "will be a night to remember."

I closed the curtain, still shocked by what I saw. And when I heard Anna moan, I ran for the exit, blushing as I tried to wipe my mind clean of the images of what they were doing.

~...~

Anna came in the next morning, singing like a dove.

I came through the bedroom hall and approached her directly. "Kazuya?"

"What?" She played dumb, her eyes narrowing in mock-confusion.

"You heard me! You're screwing your boss, you little _whore!_"

"What the hell? Who lied and told you that?"

"Anna, fuck that! I saw you last night! I followed you to the bar and I saw everything!"

Her expression changed. _"Everything?"_

"Okay, not _everything_, thank God, but I heard you talking to him, and I saw him rub on your leg and..." I nearly gagged at the thought of Anna having sex with anyone, "Just...why?"

She looked down at the floor and I saw an expression I'd never seen her pull.

"Dammit, I asked you _why_!"

"Because I _love_ him!"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Okay, nice shot. Now the truth."

"That _is_ the truth! I don't know if he truly loves me back and I...I don't think I want to...but...I love him and he makes love to me like I'm a real woman and not some toy! He's tender and sexy and...I just love him! So there! There's your fucking answer! Will you leave me alone now, dammit?"

"Anna..." My tone changed, "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd react like the way you did when you found out!"

"No...I thought you were just having a fling...I didn't know there were feelings behind it. No matter how nasty I get with you, I'd never judge who you love. You have a right to love anyone, just as I do and just as anyone does."

She looked like I had grown another head. "So...you're alright with it?"

"Of course." For once in nearly forty years it actually felt like we were sisters, "and can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I've had my eye on that Phoenix guy for a while now."


End file.
